The truth about love (comes at 3AM)
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Quand la meute se retrouve enfermée dans le nouveau Loft de Derek pendant une tempête de neige, ils jouent à 'action ou vérité' pour passer le temps.
1. Action ou vérité

**Coucou mes loulous. Brrr le froid arrive, alors faites comme moi et pelotonnez vous sous une couverture pour lire des fictions. Et je profite de cette journée où je glande pour vous poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle trad.**

 **C'est un canon et un three shot. Elle a été écrite par Finduilas qui m'a donné l'autorisation pour traduire son histoire.**

 **Si vous cherchez de l'aventure, passez votre chemin, dans cette fic, la meute est à l'honneur. C'est une fic pleine d'humour, de révélations et de clichés.**

 **Pairings : Sterek, Scallison, Lydia/Jackson et peut-être une Scott/Isaac à sens unique selon ce que vous lisez.**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à Finduilas.**

 **Spoilers : saison 2 je dirais.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise.**

* * *

« Non, bien sûr que non » dit Stiles à son père au téléphone avant de soupirer « Mais c'est pas si fort que ça »

« C'est une tempête de neige Stiles » Derek pouvait entendre la voix du père de Stiles au bout du fil, et sa voix ne laissait clairement pas de place à la discussion.

« Ouais mais… » commença faiblement Stiles.

« Pas de mais » dit le shérif et Stiles baissa finalement la tête, vaincu « S'il te plait Stiles, fais ce que je te dis juste pour une fois. Les routes sont beaucoup trop dangereuses là. Contente toi de rester chez Scott ce soir, au moins je saurais que tu es en sécurité »

Derek pouvait entendre Stiles faiblir pendant une seconde alors qu'il observait les alentours du Loft de Derek, visiblement mal à l'aise du mensonge qu'il disait à son père.

« Ouais ok » dit finalement Stiles en acquiesçant (comme si son père pouvait le voir) « Je vais rester là. Je t'appellerais demain ok ? »

Derek était debout près de la fenêtre et observait les dernières gouttes de couleurs être couvertes par la neige quand Stiles mit son portable dans sa poche « Je suppose que c'est bon. Le dernier parent inquiet à appeler pour qu'il nous dise de ne pas sortir dans la tempête de neige »

Derek souffla.

« Désolé mec » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules « Je crois qu'on est coincé ici »

« Je pourrais rentrer à la maison sans problèmes » dit Scott, étant de toute évidence réticent à passer la nuit chez Derek malgré la trêve sérieuse qu'ils avaient établis durant les derniers mois.

« Et me laisser ici ? Pas question mec ! » interpella Stiles « Si je suis coincé ici toute la nuit alors toi aussi ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est toutefois demandé si j'allais vous laisser rester ici ? » marmonna Derek, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Isaac lui sourit narquoisement.

« Je pourrais rentrer chez moi en courant, pas de soucis » murmura Scott tel un enfant irritable.

« Et me laisser ici ? » demanda Allison en jetant un œil à Stiles.

Le débat se régla rapidement tandis que Scott passait son bras autour des épaules d'Allison.

« Personne ne va nulle part » dit jovialement Erica tout en se laissant tomber sur le grand canapé au milieu du salon et d'ensuite poser ses pieds sur la table basse.

Derek voulut protester, vraiment, mais Lydia le coupa.

« Qui a ordonné une réunion sans regarder le bulletin météo avant ? » Elle haussa un sourcil en sa direction de là où elle était, c'est à dire près du radiateur, entourée par la chaleur.

Derek soupira, parce que, qui argumentait avec Lydia de toute façon ? Il attrapa un livre sur l'une des étagères avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil confortable au coin du salon. Il avait une vue sur l'extérieur où il pouvait voir la neige tomber sans fin.

« Très bien » dit-il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux sur le lot d'adolescents qui était dans son salon « Essayez juste de ne rien casser et… comportez vous bien »

Il y eût des grognements multiples et simultanés. Le plus fort de tous fût celui de Stiles et Derek savait qu'il allait le regretter. Vraiment.

* * *

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas de télévision ? » demanda Jackson une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Derek était toujours en train de lire la même page de son satané bouquin. Tout le monde s'était finalement installé sur le canapé, les fauteuils et les coussins sur le sol.

Boyd revint de la cuisine pour envoyer plus de paquets de chips sur le groupe. Derek ne savait même pas qu'il avait ces paquets. Mais encore une fois, ses bêtas étaient constamment en train de planquer de la nourriture dans son nouveau Loft. Et Derek les laissait faire parce que, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais (même sous la contrainte), il aimait bien le fait que son Loft soit devenu le lieu de rassemblement pour la meute, que ses bêtas (et même les humains) traitaient cet endroit comme leur second chez soi.

Puis il vit Stiles essuyer ses doigts pleins de cheetos (1) sur l'un des coussins du canapé et Derek se demandait s'il allait finalement en voir la fin. En fait il en voulait un peu près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire pour passer le temps ? » continua Jackson en gémissant parce qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa précieuse télévision durant une seule soirée.

« Vous plaisantez ? » demanda Erica « Nous sommes des adolescents sans aucun parent dans la maison… »

Et non, Derek ne voulait pas confirmer le fait que presque la moitié du groupe le regardait. Il n'était pas un parent.

« On devrait absolument jouer à action ou vérité ! »

Il y eût des plaintes et des cris de joie de la part de la meute.

« Derek ? » demanda Stiles et il semblait vraiment plein d'espoir.

Mais Derek se contenta de lever un sourcil en sa direction et il espérait être menaçant.

Cependant Stiles se contenta de rire et dit « Je prends ça comme un non »

Derek se contenta de s'affaisser un peu plus dans son fauteuil et ses doigts s'agrippèrent un peu plus au livre sur ses genoux.

Parce qu'Erica eut l'idée du jeu, cela voulait apparemment dire qu'elle devait commencer.

« Boyd » sourit-elle. Le jeune homme choisit rapidement « Vérité »

« Quel était ton dernier rêve érotique ? » demanda Erica sans aucune hésitation.

« Waouh, direct aux bonnes choses ! » intervint Scott tandis que les autres crièrent de joie et rirent.

« Genre, quoi ? » demanda Boyd en grimaçant « En détail ? »

« Et bien, tu dois au moins nous dire quelque chose » dit Erica en posant ses pieds nus sur les cuisses de Boyd.

« Huh… » dit Boyd en jetant un œil au groupe comme s'il se demandait à quel point il pouvait être direct « Ok, et bien… C'était pas quelque chose de spécial vraiment. Juste… j'étais dans la douche et on me faisait une fellation »

Il haussa les épaules comme pour indiquer la fin de son histoire.

« Quand ? » demanda Isaac, recevant en retour un grand sourire de la part d'Erica.

« Putain… la nuit dernière d'accord ? » dit Boyd et même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, Derek pouvait dire qu'il était un peu embarrassé.

« A qui tu pensais ? Celle qui te faisait la fellation ? » demanda Jackson qui était assis au bout du canapé avec Lydia blottie contre lui.

« Personne en particulier en fait » dit Boyd « Juste, une fille quelconque je suppose »

« Tu t'es réveillé dans des draps humides ? » demanda Stiles. Son sourire était tellement grand que Derek se demandait si ça pouvait étirer son visage.

« Très humides » dit Boyd. Puis il frappa ses cuisses avec ses mains « C'est mon tour maintenant ? »

* * *

« J'aurais pas dû dire 'action' » grimaça Scott en fixant le carton de nourriture non identifiée dans sa main. Il jeta un œil à Boyd « Tu es diabolique »

Boyd haussa les épaules, heureux.

« C'est ici depuis toujours » Isaac plissa les yeux « Je crois que c'est arrivé avec le frigo ou un truc comme ça. C'est juste… dégoutant »

« Tu peux toujours te dégonfler et te déshabiller » dit Allison, pragmatique.

Scott continua de fixer le carton dans sa main, comme si celui-ci allait bouger la seconde suivante.

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda Derek. Parce qu'un strip ? Sérieusement ?

« T'as jamais joué à action ou vérité quand tu étais jeune Derek ? » demanda Lydia. Derek étouffa un commentaire parce qu'il était toujours jeune, putain « Si tu mens ou refuse un gage, tu dois enlever un vêtement. Ce sont les règles »

« Je ne sais pas si ce sont les règles officielles en soi » lança Stiles.

« Ce sont nos règles » dit Lydia tandis que Scott avalait la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

« Je me dégonfle pas ! » déclara Scott.

« Au moins tu ne peux pas faire une intoxication alimentaire ! » dit joyeusement Erica.

Scott se contenta de grommeler et ouvrit le carton pour mordre directement dedans.

L'odeur de la nourriture (et il ne pouvait sérieusement pas se rappeler ce que cette chose était) fit sursauter Derek et son estomac se retourna.

Il y eût des rires et des cris de 'Ewww !' alors que Scott engloutissait entièrement la brique gélatineuse (est-ce que c'était des nouilles ?) en un minimum de temps.

Lydia se moqua de lui sans vergogne quand il dût courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir l'entièreté de cette chose.

« Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de bien vous comporter ? » soupira Derek, contrarié, alors qu'Allison courait après Scott pour le réconforter alors que celui-ci était en train de vomir dans les toilettes.

Stiles était le seul qui lui prêtait attention et se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire. Derek s'enterra dans son livre.

Pas le parent.

* * *

« Tu vas payer pour ça ! » Scott pointa son doigt en direction de Boyd quand il revint des toilettes, Allison sur ses pas.

Boyd rit tout en tapotant Scott sur le dos et Derek pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle chaleur derrière les mots de Scott. Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait tellement satisfait par le fait que ses bêtas s'entendaient bien.

« Lydia » appela Scott une fois installé sur un des fauteuils avec Allison recroquevillée contre de lui

« Vérité » dit Lydia.

« Quelle est la célébrité dont tu es amoureuse ? » demanda Scott après avoir réfléchi pendant une minute.

« Facile, Daniel Feuerriegel (2) » dit-elle la bouche en cœur. Cependant il y eût un petit sursaut dans ses battements de cœur que Derek pouvait entendre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Mensonge » murmura Derek sans lever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il sente tous les regards sur lui.

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda Lydia, et son expression ne la trahissait en rien.

« Quoi ? » dit Derek en regardant finalement ses bêtas « Vous n'avez pas entendu ce sursaut dans ses battements cardiaques ? Elle a mentit »

« C'est trop cool » dit Stiles enthousiaste.

« Et bien… » dit Isaac en partageant un regard avec Boyd qui acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient aussi entendu.

« Daniel Feuerriegel est sexy ! » s'exclama Lydia en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Jackson pour se redresser.

« Il l'est » dit Derek décidé à ignorer le fait que Stiles et Allison avaient laissé échapper un couinement « Mais c'était tout de même un mensonge »

« Tu ne joues même pas au jeu ! » réplique Lydia.

« On l'a tous entendu Lyds » dit Jackson, ce qui lui valut un regard massacrant de la part de Lydia à ce moment précis.

« Les avantages de jouer à ce jeu avec des loups garous » rit Stiles.

« Ouais, attend jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qu'ils attrapent en train de mentir ! » souffla Lydia.

« Allez, est-ce que tu vas nous dire qui c'est vraiment ? » demanda Boyd.

« Très bien » siffla Lydia « Mais si Monsieur Détecteur de Mensonges ici présent voudrais nous interrompre encore une fois, je crois qu'il devrait se joindre à nous pour de vrai »

« Ca semble juste ! » interpella Isaac alors que Stiles sautait sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers Derek. Il lui attrapa le livre des mains, le ferma brusquement avant de lui agripper le poignet et d'essayer de le faire se lever.

« Allez Sourwolf » dit Stiles. Et Derek se laissa tirer par Stiles « Il est temps de mettre ton pantalon de grand garçon et de te joindre à nous »

Derek marmonna quelques protestations mais se laissa pousser sur le fauteuil que Stiles avait lui-même occupé.

« Très bien » dit Derek alors que Stiles s'installait par terre sur un coussin près des pieds de Derek, s'appuyant à moitié contre le fauteuil et à moitié sur les jambes de Derek.

« J'y suis. Maintenant… la vérité s'il te plait »

Lydia jeta un œil à Allison, espérant y trouver un peu de réconfort mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désolé.

« Michael Douglas (3) » marmonna Lydia entre ses dents et Erica couina.

« Il est si vieux ! » s'exclama Stiles.

« Quoi ? » intervint Lydia, indignée « Les personnes un peu âgées ne peuvent pas être sexy ? »

Chacun y alla de sa discussion, cependant Derek ne manqua pas le moment où Scott se pencha vers Stiles et dit « Vraiment Stiles ? Ton commentaire sur le fait de craquer sur des personnes plus vieilles ? »

« Il n'est pas si… » commença Stiles puis il posa brusquement sa main sur sa bouche « Tais-toi » siffla-t-il et Scott se contenta de sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Et Derek se demandait sérieusement ce qu'était tout ça.

* * *

Bien sûr la vengeance de Lydia fût horrible. Surtout maintenant qu'ils lui avaient fait enlever un vêtement parce qu'elle avait mentie en premier lieu. Elle avait délibérément enlevée une chaussette et l'avait jetée au milieu du salon. Et maintenant, elle était en train de se venger de Derek et c'était probablement la chose la plus embarrassante que Derek pouvait imaginer.

« Je… j'veux dire… » Derek essayait de ne pas se laisser démonter « Il n'y aucune musique. Comment est-ce que je pourrais le faire sans musi… ? »

Mais Stiles montra triomphalement son téléphone en criant « YouTube ! »

« Version karaoké mec » sourit narquoisement Boys et Derek se contenta de gémir en enterrant son visage dans ses mains.

« On peut aussi te sortir les paroles si tu veux » dit Erica avec insolence.

« Tu penses que j'ai quel âge au juste ? » dit Derek bien que ça serait sûrement moins embarrassant de ne pas admettre qu'il connaissait les paroles par cœur. Il ne mentionna pas le fait que Laura avait l'habitude d'écouter leurs chansons en boucle, assez fort pour que la maison entière l'entende.

« T'es prêt ? » demanda Stiles, son doigt planant au dessus du bouton play de son téléphone.

« Je ne chante pas » grommela Derek

« Alors tu dois faire tomber un vêtement » dit Jackson près de sa main pleine de chips.

« Je suis l'alpha » grogna presque Derek et le manque de peur était franchement déconcertant.

« Tu chantes ou tu te déshabilles ? » demanda Stiles en souriant.

« Je vous déteste tous » soupira Derek soupira Derek. Il fit tout de même un petit signe en direction du téléphone de Stiles, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait démarrer la chanson.

Stiles était en train de se marrer bien fort quand il appuya sur le bouton play et posa son téléphone sur la table basse.

'Allez, prend sur toi Derek' se dit-il à lui-même alors que la musique commençait et commença à chanter (aussi mélodiquement que possible tout en essayant de rester stoïque) « You are… my fire. The one… desire… » (4)

Il y eût des ricanements et des gloussements de la part de tout le monde alors qu'il continuait la chanson. Cependant Stiles le fixait avec un sourire des plus idiots et Derek ne trouva pas vraiment la force d'être rabat joie donc il chanta la chanson entière (et elle était ridiculement longue). A la fin il accepta tous les cris de joies et les sifflements qu'il reçut à la fin de la chanson.

« C'est la chose la plus géniale que j'ai vu de toute ma vie » ricana Isaac en fixant Derek vraiment affectueusement, de la même façon que le jeune frère de Derek avait l'habitude de le regarder. Et il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout en train de se moquer de lui. Qu'ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être capables d'inclure Derek dans des choses comme ça.

Derek leva la tête et il fût heureux de leur laisser croire qu'il était embarrassé plutôt que de leur faire croire qu'il ressentait de l'affection.

* * *

« Appelle Peter » dit Derek de façon posé « fait semblant d'être la compagnie de carte de crédit et demande lui de confirmer sa commande d'un costume masculin du Petit Chaperon Rouge »

« Oooh, c'est sournois ! » intervint Boyd alors que Stiles devenait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Il va me tuer ! » dit Stiles alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

« Alors ne lui laisse pas savoir que c'est toi » sourit narquoisement Lydia.

« C'est un loup garou » dit Stiles en faisant de grands mouvements « Comment je suis supposé cacher qui je suis ? »

« Tu es au téléphone » dit Derek « Il ne sera pas capable de te sentir »

« C'est effrayant en passant » dit Stiles en pointant son doigt en direction de Derek.

« En fait, il ne va pas te tuer mec » dit Scott.

« Non ? Sérieusement ? Comment tu le sais ? » dit Stiles, sa voix partant dans les aigus alors que Derek leva son téléphone avec le numéro de Peter devant son nez « A un moment ou a un autre, il va essayer de tous nous tuer ! »

Et Derek se sentit un peu mal parce qu'il savait que Stiles était fort et qu'il n'avait pas peur de beaucoup de choses. En revanche, Peter lui foutait toujours une trouille bleue et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait blâmer Stiles pour ça parce que Peter était vraiment effrayant.

En ce moment même, Stiles avait son téléphone dans sa main, près à appeler le numéro quand il le jeta sur la table et enleva son sweat à capuche.

« Fait chier, je peux pas faire ça » dit-il en jetant rageusement son vêtement sur le sol, baissant dans le même temps le tee shirt qui s'était relevé quand il avait commencé à se déshabiller, révélant au passage un abdomen assez tonique (non pas que Derek admettait y avoir prêté attention)

« On a un lâcheur ! » intervint Jackson tandis qu'Erica criait de joie quand la veste à capuche fût enlevée. Il ne fallût que deux secondes à Stiles pour reprendre la veste et le téléphone, chacun dans une main et de dire « Allez vous faire voir les gars, je peux absolument faire ça »

« Tu peux vraiment le faire ! » l'encouragèrent Scott et Allison tandis qu'Erica demandait à Derek « S'il se dégonfle une nouvelle fois, est-ce qu'il doit enlever un autre vêtement ? »

Derek ne croyait pas vraiment en sa propre opinion sur (oui il savait qu'un jour, il devrait admettre sa faiblesse pour Stiles) donc il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles avait composé le numéro et prit une profonde inspiration avant que Derek n'entende la voix grincheuse de Peter à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Finalement, Stiles continua, il continua vraiment, décrivant la dite commande avec beaucoup de détails même si Peter était de plus en énervé.

« La dentelle sur les côtés est de très bonne qualité » dit Stiles d'un accent distingué pour ainsi déstabiliser Peter « Je vous promets qu'elle ne se déchirera pas même si vous tirez de nombreuses fois dessus. Et pour quelques petits frais en plus… »

« Vous êtes sourd ?! » Il pouvait entendre Peter grogner à travers le téléphone « Je n'ai pas commandé cette monstruosité que vous êtes en train de me décrire, et comme avez-vous eu mon numéro de carte de crédit de toute façon ? »

« Il n'y aucunement besoin d'être embarrassé Monsieur Hale » continua Stiles, osant lancer de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Derek « Tout nos dossiers sont confidentiels. Vous pouvez réaliser vos fantasmes les plus secrets avec nos produits. N'ayez pas peur, personne ne violera votre vie privée »

Jackson éclata presque de rire quand Peter lâcha un grognement irrité et dit « S'il y a des frais sur ma carte, je vous arrache la gorge ! » Et il raccrocha.

Stiles fixa le téléphone dans sa main pendant un seconde, puis il regarda Derek et dit « Je peux voir la ressemblance familiale » avant d'éclater de rire.

Il ne remit pas sa veste à capuche.

* * *

 **(1) Les cheetos sont des gâteaux apéros orangés de la même forme que les curly et qui ont goût de fromage. Ils sont vendus dans les pays anglo-saxons mais aussi dans d'autres pays comme l'Italie, le Japon, la Roumanie, Israël etc.**

 **(2) Daniel Feuerriegel est un acteur australien d'une trentaine d'années (pas mal soit dit en passant) qui est notamment connu pour son rôle d'Agron dans la série Spartacus.**

 **(3) Michael Douglas est un acteur de 70 ans aux nombreux rôles et aux nombreuses récompenses.**

 **(4) C'est la chanson 'I want it that way' des Backstreet Boys.**

 **Alors votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Je tenais aussi à encore remercier tous les lecteurs de toutes mes autres trads. Je reçois encore des reviews d'anciennes fics et ça me touche vraiment. Et bien sûr je remercie encore les habitués, ceux qui commentent toujours ou bien occasionnellement. Sachez que je vous suis tellement reconnaissante pour ça. Encore merci chers lecteurs.**


	2. Dans l'intimité de la meute

**Coucou mes loulous voici la suite de cette trad comme promis. Et je suis tellement contente que cette trad vous plaise autant, je m'y attendais pas du tout.**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos follows, je vous aime tant chers lecteurs.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Action » dit Allison avec hésitation.

Stiles lui jeta une pomme qu'elle attrapa instinctivement « Tu as ton arc n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Stiles et Derek grogna en voyant où tout cela allaient les mener.

Allison acquiesça « Dans le coffre de ma voiture »

« Ok… rejouons un peu de Guillaume Tell (1) » dit Stiles et Allison fixa la pomme dans sa main sans aucune trace de peur sur son visage.

« Non pas que je ne croie pas en tes capacités parce que j'y crois vraiment mais jouons la sécurité donc prends un loup garou d'accord ? » dit Stiles.

« Je vais le faire » Boyd se porta volontaire et attrapa la pomme des mains d'Allison avant de se lever du canapé.

Scott alla chercher l'arc et les flèches dans le coffre de la voiture d'Allison tandis que Boyd se penchait contre une des poutres en bois du Loft et plaçait la pomme sur le dessus de sa tête… pomme qui roula et tomba à terre.

« Tu aurais dû choisir un loup garou avec des cheveux… » dit Erica mais Boyd se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil et stabilisa de nouveau la pomme sur sa tête.

Il resta parfaitement immobile tandis qu'Allison se plaçait à l'autre bout du Loft

« Hey Boyd, t'as rien fait qui a énervé Allison récemment j'espère ? » sourit effrontément Lydia.

« Il n'y aura aucune mutilation dans mon Loft » déclara froidement Derek et Stiles renifla.

« Pendant combien de temps tu penses être capable de faire appliquer cette règle ? » demanda-t-il tout en souriant à Derek.

« Une nouvelle feuille de loi et tout ça » dit Derek en souriant bien avant de le savoir.

« Tu as remarqué le grand trou dans ton mur n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Stiles en faisant un petit signe en direction du grand trou entre le salon et le couloir.

« Ce… » Derek secoua la tête « C'était différent »

Stiles sourit narquoisement et Allison se racla la gorge avant de lever son arc et de le pointer en direction de Boyd.

« Je peux y aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La piste est toute à toi bébé » dit Scott.

Allison aligna son arc et tira d'un seul coup en plein centre de la pomme sur la tête de Boyd.

« Ouaiiiis ! » s'exclama Scott alors qu'Isaac applaudissait et que le reste de la meute l'acclamait.

Allison fit une révérence moqueuse.

* * *

« Hum… » dit Erica en s'étirant sur le canapé pour poser ses jambes sur les genoux d'Isaac « Vérité »

« Si tu avais à choisir une seule personne dans cette pièce » commença Allison « Genre, tu ne pourrais prendre personne d'autre… Qui choisirais-tu pour ta première fois ? »

« On parle de première fois, _première fois_ , n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Erica.

« De sexe Erica ! » intervint Stiles « On parle de sexxxxxe… »

« Ok » dit Erica en se grattant le menton alors qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute « Je parie que Derek serait vraiment bestial au pieux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hah ! » pouffa Boyd et Derek essaya vraiment de garder un visage neutre.

« Plein d'instinct et de passion et de vêtements déchirés » sourit Erica.

« Il y aurait des hurlements » s'incrusta Stiles en acquiesçant vivement (comme s'il savait par expérience ou quelque chose comme ça).

« Excuse-moi ! » s'exclama Derek indigné « Comment ça se fait que ça s'est transformé en en guide du sexe avec Derek ? »

« Isaac… » dit expressément Erica « serait totalement mignon et doux. Complètement à l'écoute de mes besoins »

Elle enfonça son talon dans la cuisse d'Isaac en disant cela et Isaac lui lança un regard plein de fierté.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous donner une réponse ou est-ce que tu vas juste décrire chaque personne dans cette pièce ? » demanda Scott.

« Oh, allez ! » s'exclama Stiles « Je veux qu'elle décrive chaque personne dans cette pièce ! »

« Stiles ! » dit Erica avec insistance. Il y eût un blanc, tout le monde attendait qu'elle continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise « Je choisirais Stiles pour être mon premier »

Et Stiles s'étouffa presque dans son soda.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Le visage de Jackson se plissa comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait amener Stiles dans sa chambre et Derek dût vraiment résister à la forte envie de frapper Jackson.

« Tu m'as entendu mentir ? » provoqua Erica de façon prétentieuse et Jackson ferma brusquement la bouche.

« M…moi ? » demanda Stiles comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Erica haussa les épaules « Eh bien, si je dois choisir quelqu'un dans ce groupe »

« Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vraiment dire si c'est un compliment pour Stiles ou une insulte au reste d'entre nous » dit Scott.

Mais Stiles fit un grand sourire à Erica alors qu'elle lui posait un baiser sur la joue. Derek fit tout son possible pour ne pas demander Erica comment elle imaginait Stiles au lit parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas ouvrir cette boite de Pandore.

* * *

Il y eût des hurlements et des ricanements alors que le visage d'Isaac se décomposait. Il semblait sans voix pendant uns seconde avant qu'il ne dise à Erica d'une voix sifflante « Je te déteste… »

« C'est un mensonge, tu m'aimes » dit Erica, suffisante.

Les yeux de d'Isaac étaient ancrés dans les siens et Derek était sûr qu'il y avait une conversation télépathique qui était en train de se faire entre les deux jeunes.

Scott rougissait légèrement et Allison semblait étonnamment ne pas être dérangée par le fait que son petit ami allait embrasser l'un des ses meilleurs amis parce qu'on l'avait mis au défi de le faire.

Bien sûr elle ne peut pas entendre les battements du cœur d'Isaac, qui étaient complètement désorganisés. Son visage oscillait entre la peur et l'attente. Derek avait en tête d'arrêter tous ça et d'envoyer tout le monde au lit parce qu'à ce moment là, il savait pourquoi Erica avait mis au défi Isaac d'embrasser Scott. Et chaque cellules de son corps lui disait de protéger Isaac pour ne pas qu'il ait le cœur brisé.

Mais c'était un jeu et c'était des adolescents et Isaac semblait se calmer alors qu'il essayait de faire un petit sourire avant de dire « Désolé mec »

« C'est le jeu n'est-ce pas ? » dit Scott en souriant.

Derek était presque sûr qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il rampait à genoux sur le sol pour s'approcher d'Isaac

D'un côté, Derek voulait vraiment gifler Scott parce qu'il exploitait vraiment mal ses sens de loups garous, il aurait dû être capable de dire ce qui se passait avec Isaac mais pour le bien de celui-ci, Derek laissa couler.

Il y avait une rougeur sur les joues d'Isaac alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses cuisses et qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

Puis Jackson intervint « Oh non et en plus McCall a dégueulé tout à l'heure ! »

Stiles et Boyd éclatèrent de rire alors que Scott s'exclamait « Je me suis rincé la bouche avec le bain de bouche de Derek, merdeux ! »

« Peut-être qu'Isaac devrait en utiliser aussi » dit narquoisement Jackson.

« Hey ! » s'exclamèrent Isaac et Scott en même temps puis les yeux d'Isaac se tournèrent rapidement vers Scott.

« Allez mec » dit Scott et Isaac acquiesça comme s'il s'équilibrait mentalement avant d'attraper le col de Scott, comme s'il s'agrippait à son propre courage, puis se pencha en avant pour planter ses lèvres contre celles de Scott.

Les filles (et même Allison) poussaient des cries de joies et les garçons riaient alors que la brutalité initiale du baiser se dissipa et que les lèvres d'Isaac se déplacèrent doucement sur celles de Scott.

Les coins des lèvres de Scott se courbèrent légèrement et il répondit au baiser de la même façon jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac ne s'éloigne, le visage perplexe.

Isaac haleta et baissa la tête alors que les autres commencèrent à applaudir. Scott fit un grand sourire et revint s'affaler sur son fauteuil, Allison près de lui.

* * *

« Action » dit Lydia.

« Je te mets au défi de manger une cuillère à soupe de Tabasco » dit Isaac qui semblait s'être assez bien remis de son baiser même s'il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des petits regards à Scott quand celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

« Ugh » dit Lydia.

Mais elle le fit malgré tout. Malgré les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux et malgré le haut le cœur qu'elle essayait de réprimer.

Elle prit une bouteille entière de soda pour elle seule après cela et en bût de grandes goulées.

* * *

Lydia mit ensuite au défi Jackson d'appeler Peter et de faire semblant de vouloir coucher avec lui. Cela les avait menés aux cinq minutes les plus embarrassantes que Derek avait vécues de toute sa vie. Peter, sans savoir s'il plaisantait en jouant le jeu ou s'il était vraiment sérieux, continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à que Jackson soit tellement mal à l'aise, qu'il raccrocha brusquement.

Les quinze prochaines minutes furent passée à argumenter pour savoir si oui ou non, Jackson devait enlever un vêtement puisqu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de l'appel.

Au final, Jackson avait fini par enlever son tee shirt parce c'était un exhibitionniste.

* * *

« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es masturbé en pensant à Lydia ? » demanda Jackson à Stiles avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

Lydia ne sourcillait pas, elle se contentait juste de fixer Stiles, attendant une réponse.

Derek s'attendait à ce que le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accélère, qu'il soit mal à l'aise mais il se contenta de se frotter la nuque et de dire « Hum en fait… je m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Il y a genre, neuf mois, peut-être ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Jackson surpris et Derek se redressa tout en fixant Stiles.

Stiles haussa les épaules, confus « Quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda Erica amusée et Derek ne pût s'empêcher de se demander la même chose.

« Tu mens, c'est sûr » renvoya Jackson avec un geste de la main et Lydia semblait insultée.

« Je mens pas ! » s'exclama Stiles « Hey, je suis désolé mec. Je pensais pas que ça te dérangerais que j'arrête de penser à coucher avec ta copine ! »

« C'est la conversation la plus bizarre de tous les temps » murmura Boyd en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas entendu de mensonges » lança Isaac et il observa Derek dans l'expectative.

« Il n'y en a pas eu » dit Derek en ne décrochant pas son regard de Stiles.

Stiles haussa les épaules « Je te l'avais dit »

En passant, Stiles ignorait soigneusement le regard fixe de Scott et le fait que celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde par la récente tournure des évènements. Derek pouvait affirmer que Scott savait exactement ce qui se passait même s'il semblait ne pas être le seul.

* * *

Ensuite, Stiles mit Derek au défi de marcher sur les mains avec un humain sur le dos. (2)

« Comment ça pourrait marcher, logistiquement parlant ? » demanda Allison en fronçant les sourcils.

« Où est-ce que tu mettrais l'humain ? » se demanda Boyd à haute voix.

Stiles haussa les épaules « Je sais pas. Entre ses jambes ou un truc comme ça ? » Il fit un vague signe en direction du corps de Derek.

Derek soupira puis se leva et étira légèrement ses muscles. Il regarda autour de lui, spécialement les humains.

Lydia le descendit d'un seul regard, les lèvres pincées. Donc Derek regarda en direction d'Allison et haussa les sourcils.

« Pas question ! » dit immédiatement Scott en se penchant un peu plus contre Allison, puis il déclara « Il n'est pas question qu'Allison se glisse entre ses jambes »

« Jaloux ? » sourit Erica.

Mais avant que Scott ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Derek soupira « Je peux pas juste choisir Isaac ? »

Parce qu'Isaac était vraiment comme un frère pour lui et la pensée de l'avoir dans son espace personnel ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant.

« Ca va rendre tout ça trop facile pour toi avec sa force de loup garou » se plaignit Stiles.

« Tu réalises qu'il ne reste donc plus que toi ? » répondit Derek avec insistance.

« Oh » dit Stiles et il y eût un blanc « D'accord »

Et Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais attira Stiles plus près de lui.

« Allez »

Derek mit ses mains au sol puis se dressa dessus facilement en un poirier bien droit.

« Comment est-ce que je… ? » demanda Stiles en s'approchant prudemment de Derek, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses abdos, mis à nus quand son tee shirt était descendu.

« C'était pas ton défi ? » demanda Derek bien stable sur ses mains.

« Je crois que j'ai pas trop pensé à ce défi en fait… » marmonna Stiles en se frottant la nuque.

« Boyd… » soupira Derek. Il écarta les jambes parce qu'il n'allait pas rester à l'envers toute la soirée putain. Et Boyd s'avança et attrapa Stiles sous les bras (qui couina de surprise) et le plaça sans plus de cérémonies entre les jambes ouvertes de Derek.

« Oooh mon Dieu » marmonna Stiles en attrapant la jambe de Derek pour se stabiliser et oui, en gros, ils étaient assis fesses contre fesses et la jambe de Stiles frottait contre l'entre jambe Derek. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait autorisé une bande d'adolescents à jouer à ces stupides jeu dans son Loft de tout façon ?

« Putain mec… » expira Stiles et Derek n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il commentait mais les doigts de Stiles agrippaient sa jambe et il était chaud, collé contre Derek il avait besoin que ça se termine, maintenant !

Donc Derek se mit à avancer à travers la pièce, ses mains cheminaient à travers le plancher alors que Stiles chancelait entre ses jambes et que les autres se contentaient de ricaner et de rire.

Quand Stiles arriva au mur, il inclina son corps de façon à ce que Stiles se glisse hors de ses jambes (ce qu'il fit avec peu de grâce et avec beaucoup d'agitation). Derek posa finalement ses pieds à terre et épousseta la poussière imaginaire de son tee shirt.

« Jolis euh… muscles » dit Stiles en se raclant la gorge et en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Derek le fixa pendant une seconde avant que son visage ne se refrogne.

« Tu devrais manger moins de ces chips » marmonna Derek sans humour même s'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était une connerie.

* * *

« Ton fantasme le plus cochon » dit Derek en étirant ses jambes devant lui.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours du sexe avec moi ? » demanda Erica en prenant une gorgée de son soda.

« C'est action ou vérité, c'est du sexe avec tout le monde » dit Isaac.

« Très bien » répondit-elle puis elle se frotta la lèvre pendant une seconde alors qu'elle réfléchissait « Eh bien… il y a hum… je sais pas si c'est le cas pour vous les gars mais la pleine lune me rend toujours… et bien, excitée »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Stiles et Lydia et Allison grognèrent quelque chose pour acquiescer ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'elles savaient exactement de quoi parlait Erica.

« Wow… » chuchota Stiles, impressionné alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour écouter attentivement Erica qui se mit à parler.

« Donc ouais, c'est pas comme si je voulait que ça arrive parce que ça serait vraiment bizarre mais des fois je pense juste à ce que pourrait être… » traina-t-elle puis elle haussa les épaules « …en gros une grande orgie de meute pendant la pleine lune »

« Woah… la prochaine pleine lune ne sera pas du tout embarrassante » dit sarcastiquement Boyd.

« Oh allez ! » dit Erica « C'est juste un jeu ! Ne vous avisez pas de devenir bizarre avec moi. Comme si j'avais pas senti les phéromones qui sortent de vous tous durant la pleine lune »

« On en a tous » dit directement Derek et il ignorait la façon dont Stiles le regardait de ses grands yeux « C'est une chose de loup »

« Donc, dans ton fantasme… » demanda Jackson, curieux « Quoi ? On y va chacun son tour ou un truc comme ça ? »

« On est tous… là, ensemble » sourit Erica.

« Tu veux dire… ? » dit Jackson en osant jeter un œil à Scott.

« Ouep » Erica remua des sourcils et le reste de la meute rit en voyant à quel point Jackson semblait mal à l'aise.

* * *

« J'ai trop la flemme de me lever » dit Isaac en plongeant sa main dans un paquet de chips, alors qu'il s'étirait sur le canapé « Vérité »

« Tu as le béguin pour qui ? » demanda Erica « Ton béguin réel »

Isaac soupira en gardant sa main dans le paquet de chips avant de le sortir sans en prendre une.

« Je te déteste vraiment » marmonna finalement Isaac.

Et Erica se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Isaac la bouscula froidement pour l'éloigner puis se leva pour enlever son tee shirt.

« Oh, allez ! » critiqua Boyd

« Pas question » dit Isaac en jetant le tee shirt sur le sol et en se vautrant de nouveau sur le canapé.

« Maintenant tu auras froid » dit Erica en essayant de le persuader.

« Je survivrais » murmura Isaac. Il continua de fixer ses cuisses pour s'empêcher d'errer dans la pièce.

* * *

« Parle-nous de ton premier baiser » demanda Isaac à Boyd.

« J'peux pas » dit Boyd « J'en ai jamais eu »

« Quoi ? » demanda Scott surpris.

« Comment c'est possible surtout en te regardant ? » demanda Allison.

« Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas d'embrasser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ? » dit Boyd en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, comment tu peux dire ça ? » critiqua Jackson.

« Tout le monde n'est pas un porc comme toi Jackson » cassa Stiles « Je pense que c'est admirable »

« Tu dis juste ça parce que tu es un puceau triste toi aussi » siffla Jackson.

« Hey, c'est bon » dit Allison « C'est censé être amusant »

« Je n'ai pas honte du fait de n'avoir jamais embrassé quelqu'un » dit Boyd « C'est pas un défaut ou quoique ce soit »

« C'est bizarre, c'est un fait… » marmonna Jackson dans un souffle et Lydia lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Non ça ne l'est pas » intervint Stiles en même temps que Derek dit « C'est mieux que d'embrasser la mauvaise personne »

« C'est sûr » dit Stiles en donnant un sourire chaleureux à Derek.

« Oh c'est bon Stiles » dit Jackson « Tu es la personne la plus sexuellement frustrée que je connaisse »

« Seulement parce que personne ne reconnaît mon génie intense ! » dit Stiles en arborant un grand sourire « Un jour ils le reconnaitront. Et Boyd trouvera la personne faite pour lui et son premier baiser sera bien plus génial que le tien »

Boyd sourit et leva son poing pour le cogner contre celui de Stiles.

Stiles semblait ridiculement fier et Jackson se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **(1) Guillaume Tell (ou William Tell en anglais) est un héros de l'indépendance de la Suisse. Selon la légende, un certain Hermann Gessler fait un jour ériger un mât et met son chapeau tout en haut. Il ordonne à tous les habitants de saluer ce chapeau en passant devant le mât et Guillaume Tell ne l'aurait pas fait. Gessler le condamne alors à tirer un carreau d'arbalète (sorte de lourde flèche en fer) dans une pomme posée sur la tête de son fils Walter. Il réussit et tua ensuite Gessler d'un carreau d'arbalète dans le cœur… Je ne connaissais pas cette légende, on en apprend des choses.**

 **(2) Je ne sais pas si ça serais possible de faire ça dans la vraie vie donc on va dire que c'est une fiction et que tout est possible dans une fiction.**

 **Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé mes loulous ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes loulous** !


	3. Le défi de la cannelle

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez vous… déjà BONNES VACANCES à tout le monde. Noël approche à grands pas et j'ai hâte. Je vous offre ce chapitre, le dernier de cette trad et le dernier de cette année 2015. C'est donc un petit cadeau de Noël en avance.**

 **Je tiens tous à vous remercier pour votre soutien. Oui je dis soutiens parce que voir vos commentaires adorables m'a remonté le moral dans certaines situations. Les études d'infirmières sont dures et fatigantes et vos commentaires sont un réconfort pour moi vraiment. Si je continue c'est grâce à vous, tout le mérite vous reviens.**

 **Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à ce chapitre… et vous avez une surprise à la fin de ce chapitre…**

* * *

« Elle va attraper une pneumonie ! » gémit Scott alors qu'Allison enlevait déjà ses chaussettes.

« Non elle ne va pas attraper une pneumonie » dit Boyd en levant les yeux au ciel « C'est juste un tour autour du bâtiment. Elle sera de retour en un rien de temps »

« Juste avec les pieds froids » sourit Allison. Elle enfonça son doigt dans les côtes de Scott.

Elle fit gigoter ses orteils sur le bois du plancher avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Si je me fais manger par un abominable homme des neiges, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable » dit-elle à Boyd avant de se diriger vers le grand trou dans le mur du Loft de Derek.

Scott la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte d'entrée

« Ferme la porte derrière toi ! » appela Erica en riant « On veut pas attraper froid ! »

Derek pouvait entendre Allison rire alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle et qu'elle commençait à courir dans la neige. Scott se faisait du souci près de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le tour entier du bâtiment et qu'elle ne déboule à travers la porte en claquant des dents.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » hurla-t-elle « Je crois que mes pieds son engourdis ! »

Allison sautillait sur place, ses pieds humides faisaient des petites flaques sur le sol et Scott enroula instantanément ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en l'attirant près de la chaleur des radiateurs du salon.

« F…froid » répondit-elle. Elle frissonna tout en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Scott.

« Quelle dure à cuire Allison » sourit Boyd en levant le poing dans direction.

« Une dure à cuire gelée » sourit-elle en retour en tapant son poing tremblant contre celui de Boyd.

Scott et Allison se blottirent ensemble sur le sol près du radiateur et Stiles apparût soudainement avec des grosses couvertures qu'il enveloppa autour des pieds et des jambes d'Allison.

« Elles viennent de ma chambre » grommela Derek. Cependant cela ne sortit pas comme une menace.

« T'en a plus » dit Stiles et Derek ne voulait pas penser au fait que Stiles était allé dans sa chambre et avait fouillé dans ses armoires.

« Tu aurais pût demander » dit Derek juste pour dire quelque chose en réponse.

« Tu aurais pût offrir » sourit Stiles et ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Derek.

« Quel gentleman » dit Allison à Stiles alors qu'elle enfonçait sa tête contre le torse de Scott.

Stiles regardait Derek d'un air suffisant.

« Ouais… » marmonna Derek.

* * *

Allison récupéra assez vite mais elle garda cependant ses pieds bien enfoncés dans la couverture.

« Ok Stiles… action ou vérité ? » demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le torse de Scott.

« Uh… » dit Stiles. Ses yeux errèrent autour de la pièce, se posèrent sur Derek puis il tourna rapidement la tête vers Allison « Action »

« Le défi de la cannelle » dit-elle et le sourire malicieux sur son visage lui dit qu'elle gardait ce défi dans un coin de sa tête depuis un bout de temps.

« Oh, dur-dur ! » s'exclama Isaac.

« C'est quoi le défi de la cannelle ? » demanda Lydia et Stiles déglutit bruyamment.

« Tu dois manger une cuillère à soupe de cannelle » expliqua Isaac « Seulement ça t'assèche toute la bouche et tu ne peux pas l'avaler et c'est censé être très, très mauvais »

« En fait tu t'étouffe avec la cannelle » dit Boyd.

« Parfait » Stiles restait impassible. Puis il regarda Derek « Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu n'ais pas de cannelle dans la maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression sur le visage de Stiles donnait presque envie à Derek de mentir à tout le monde mais c'était un jeu et à côté de ça, il était presque sûr que les autres savaient exactement ce que Derek avait dans ses placards depuis le temps qu'ils lui volaient de la nourriture.

« Désolé » Derek haussa les épaules et il ne fût pas surpris de sentir qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Isaac se rua dans la cuisine et revint avec une cuillère et un pot de cannelle. Et Stiles gémit.

« Il ne crachera pas de cannelle partout dans mon salon » dit Derek d'un air pincé alors qu'il se levait et qu'il tapotait Stiles sur l'épaule « Tu vas faire dans la salle de bain »

Il y eût une grande effervescence. Tout le monde se leva et suivit Derek jusque dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Stiles s'assit au bord de la baignoire.

« Si tu salies quoique ce soit, je ne le nettoierais pas » dit Derek avant de faire un petit signe de la main entre la cannelle dans la main d'Isaac et Stiles.

Isaac ouvrit nerveusement le pot et versa la poudre dans la cuillère.

« Soit bien sûr qu'il y en ait assez » dit Allison et Stiles protesta. Isaac ajoutait un peu plus de poudre dans la cuillère jusqu'à ce que ça déborde.

« Il va dégueuler » dit Scott en secouant la tête.

« Il sera pas le seul » rit Jackson en fixant intensément Scott.

Stiles gémit et enfonça son visage dans ses mains pendant une seconde.

« J'ai vu des clips sur ça sur YouTube… » dit-il et il semblait peiné « Et c'était pas beau »

« Tu peux aussi enlever un de tes vêtements » dit Derek et il sortit cette phrase bien avant de le réaliser lui-même.

« Amen à ça » sourit Erica depuis la porte, là où elle était debout avec Boyd.

« Contente-toi de me donner le poison… » dit Stiles en attrapant la cuillère de la main d'Isaac, faisant tomber plus de cannelle sur le sol en passant.

Le cri perçant d'Erica fit écho contre les murs de la salle de bain alors que Stiles observait la cuillère.

Il prit une grande inspiration et enfonça la cuillère dans sa bouche. Son visage se froissa de dégoût et il cracha immédiatement un nuage de cannelle puis manqua presque de s'étouffer alors qu'il essayait d'avaler la poudre.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria Allison et Jackson dit « Oh ça a l'air dégueulasse »

Stiles commença à tousser et à cracher des nuages de cannelle dans toute la salle de bain et sur… le tee shirt de Derek. Il eût un haut le cœur et essayait de respirer en même temps ce qui produit un petit sifflement. Il se plia en deux sur le rebord de la baignoire et leva le bras pour ouvrir le robinet. Il tremblait légèrement donc Derek décida de l'aider. Il attrapa le pommeau de douche pour que Stiles mette ses mains en coupe dessous et puisse s'asperger le visage. Il essaya de déglutir mais il s'étouffa un peu plus et Derek pouvait entendre son cœur s'accélérer.

« O-oh » dit Scott parce qu'il semblerait qu'il l'avait aussi entendu.

« Quoi ? » demanda Allison mais Scott tomba à genoux à côté de Stiles qui s'accrochait à la baignoire, essayant d'humidifier sa bouche et de faire sortir la cannelle alors qu'il toussait et avait des hauts le cœur.

« Hey, ça va aller mon pote » dit Scott. Il avait une main ferme sur le dos de Stiles mais celui-ci secoua rapidement la tête. Son souffle était irrégulier et inégal et les battements de son cœur commençaient à être assourdissants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lydia, la peur clairement présente dans sa voix.

« Il fait une crise de panique » dit Scott toujours concentré sur Stiles.

« Je ne pensais pas… » commença Allison. Elle semblait elle-même légèrement paniquée.

« Ok, tout le monde dehors » dit Derek en se redressant « Le jeu est terminé. Que tout le monde bouge »

« Mais… » commença Jackson mais Derek le coupa « Tout le monde le regarde alors qu'il a une crise de panique, ça ne va pas l'aider. Donc tout le monde au lit » Il chassait littéralement tout le monde hors de la pièce « Vous pouvez tous trouver un endroit pour dormir. Il y a une deuxième chambre et le salon avec le clic clac mais… dehors, d'accord ? »

Les protestations s'élevèrent mais tout le monde sortit finalement de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que Scott qui était assis au sol près de Stiles qui respirait difficilement et qui toussait, de la cannelle partout sur son visage.

« Toi aussi » dit Derek en attrapant Scott par l'épaule et le releva.

« Mec, il est en train de paniquer » protesta Scott mais Derek le fit tout de même sortir de la pièce.

« Je gère » dit Derek « Fait-moi confiance »

Il n'attendit pas que Scott réponde et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Hey… » dit Derek en s'agenouillant à côté de Stiles.

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Stiles. Il fermait les yeux pour les retenir et il se pencha contre Derek alors que celui-ci imitait les mouvements qu'avait faits Scott en posant sa main entre les omoplates de Stiles et en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Stiles essayait brusquement d'inspirer de l'air et Derek pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait presque plus de cannelle dans la bouche et qu'il surmontait les conséquences de sa crise de panique.

« Désolé » murmura Stiles apparemment brisé.

« Ne le soit pas » dit Derek et sa main remonta doucement pour s'agripper à la nuque de Stiles. Il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Stiles retourner doucement à la normale « Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire le défi. C'était stupide »

Mais Stiles secoua la tête, son front se frottant contre le torse de Derek « J'aurais pas dû paniquer. J'ai juste… » Il prit une profonde inspiration « Je pouvais pas respirer »

Derek acquiesça puis attrapa l'un des gants de toilette qui était au bord de la baignoire puis le passa sous l'eau.

« Tu vas bien maintenant » dit-il puis il releva le visage de Stiles et commença à nettoyer la cannelle avec de doux et lents mouvements.

« Je crois que j'étais pas en forme pour le défi… » dit Stiles en faisant un petit sanglot étouffé.

Derek nettoya les dernières traces de cannelle de son visage et de son cou puis il jeta le gant sale dans la baignoire puis coupa l'eau.

« Ca ira pour toi » dit Derek et il fût heureux d'entendre que les battements du cœur de Stiles étaient revenus à un rythme normal.

« Je sais » Stiles baissa la tête « Je suis désolé »

« J'étais près à les envoyer au lit de toute façon » mentit Derek « Tu m'as donné une bonne excuse pour envoyer tout le monde dormir »

Stiles acquiesça cependant il y avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Derek se releva puis attrapa le verre en plastique près du lavabo et le remplit d'eau avant de le tendre à Stiles.

« Tiens » dit-il et tandis que Stiles attrapait le verre, leurs doigts se frôlèrent brièvement « Boit-ça mais doucement »

Stiles acquiesça de nouveau et fit ce que Derek avait dit.

« Merci » dit-il en reposant de nouveau le verre près de l'évier. Il fixa ensuite son tee shirt plein de cannelle « Je me suis bien dégueulassé »

Les yeux de Derek tombèrent sur le tee shirt de Stiles alors que celui-ci jetait un œil à la salle de bain puis à Derek « Ainsi que ta salle de bain et ton tee shirt on dirait… »

« J'ai des vêlements propres dans ma chambre » dit Derek « Viens »

Ils tombèrent sur Scott dans le couloir. Celui-ci n'était apparemment pas allé très loin quand Derek l'avait chassé de la pièce.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Scott, une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Ouais mec » dit Stiles un peu embarrassé « Désolé de m'être écroulé comme ça »

« Oh tais-toi » dit Scott en tapotant l'épaule de Stiles. Et il avait dit ça de la plus gentille des façons.

« Va au lit Scott » dit Derek et à sa surprise, Scott acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la grande chambre.

Derek fût encore plus surpris quand Stiles le suivit dans la sienne. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis fixa Stiles. Celui-ci tira sur le bas de son tee shirt et dit « Tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'un tee shirt propre ? »

« Ouais… » dit Derek et le cœur de Stiles s'emballa légèrement une nouvelle fois mais Derek essaya de ne pas se focaliser dessus.

Il sortit deux tee shirt de son placard puis en tendit un à Stiles et jeta l'autre sur le lit.

Il retira rapidement son propre tee shirt sale. L'odeur de la cannelle le submergeait presque puis il le jeta dans son panier à linge sale.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tendit le bras en direction du tee shirt propre qu'il remarqua que Stiles le fixait. Il portait toujours son tee shirt sale et avait l'autre dans sa main. Derek haussa les sourcils en faisant un regard éloquent à Stiles.

« Hum » bégaya Stiles. Il enleva ensuite rapidement son tee shirt, le laissa tomber sur le sol puis passa le propre en essayant de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Je vais juste uh… » dit Stiles en posant sa main sur son tee shirt (le tee shirt de Derek) et en jetant un œil à la porte fermée « Je crois que je vais trouver un endroit pour dormir »

Derek serra les dents pendant une seconde, sachant qu'il devrait seulement acquiescer, laisser Stiles sortir et oublier toute la tension palpable dans cette pièce. Il y avait quelque chose qui brûlait au creux de l'estomac de Derek, quelque chose qui lui disait que Stiles ne voulait peut-être pas partir. Et les mots sortirent avant qu'il le sache.

« J'ai un endroit pour que tu dormes » dit Derek en faisant un petit mouvement de la tête en direction de son lit.

« Derek… » dit Stiles mais le reste des mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge et il se contentait de fixer le lit les yeux écarquillés.

« Ecoute » dit Derek en essayant de garder sa voix aussi neutre que possible « Tu peux sortir et dormir dans la grande chambre ou dans le salon ou peu importe et on ne reparlera plus jamais de ça. Mais je t'offre une place ici, avec moi et le choix est tout à toi »

« Mais tu es…euh ? » dit Stiles en gigotant sur ses deux pieds « Tu veux que je reste ? »

« C'est si difficile à croire ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles resta planté là et fixait Derek la bouche grande ouverte, les doigts toujours agrippés au bas de son tee shirt.

Derek se tourna dos à Stiles et tira sur les couvertures. Il enleva son jean, restant en boxer et en tee shirt.

« C'est ta décision Stiles » dit Derek en grimpant sur le lit, laissant l'autre côté des couvertures intact « Mais oui, je voudrais bien que tu restes »

Il n'y eût aucun mouvement pendant une seconde alors que Derek s'enterrait dans son coussin en ayant peur que Stiles ne sorte de la pièce.

Il y eût un bruit de froissement alors que Stiles enlevait son pantalon et le matelas s'affaissa quand il posa son genou près de Derek. Celui-ci se retourna vers Stiles et se recula légèrement pour lui faire de la place.

« Est-ce que je peux rester… ? » dit Stiles hésitant « Est-ce que je peux rester, genre, plus qu'une nuit ? J'veux dire, est-ce que… ? »

Il cherchait ses mots, un genou sur le lit et l'autre pied posé sur le sol.

« Plus qu'une nuit » dit Derek « J'offre plus qu'une nuit »

Le visage de Stiles se fendit en un sourire alors qu'il se penchait pour éteindre la lumière pour ensuite se glisser dans le lit. Derek ouvrit ses bras et Stiles trouva sa place dans l'étreinte de Derek, il colla son dos contre Derek et enroula ses jambes entre les siennes.

« Je veux plus qu'une nuit aussi » chuchota Stiles et Derek enfonça son visage dans la nuque de Stiles.

Stiles sentait les cheetos, la cannelle, la chaleur et la sécurité et Derek ferma les yeux en resserrant ses bras autour de Stiles. Celui-ci soupira, satisfait, en glissant ses mains sur les bras de Derek.

« Je suis désolé à propos de la crise de panique » dit Stiles après un moment de silence.

« Tais-toi » dit Derek. La barbe de trois jours éraflait la peau de la nuque de Stiles tout en disant « Tu te sentiras mieux dans la matinée »

Stiles glissa ses doigts contre le dos de la main de Derek puis les glissa entre ceux de Derek et son rythme cardiaque ralentit.

* * *

C'est le son d'un pas hésitant dans le couloir qui réveilla Derek. Lydia se dirigeait vers la salle de bain puis tout redevint silencieux.

Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de Stiles et il se demandait comment une personne hyperactive telle que Stiles pouvait rester aussi immobile toute la nuit.

Le dos de Stiles rayonnait de chaleur contre le torse de Derek et celui-ci avait ses jambes enroulées autour de celles de Stiles et son visage reposait contre sa nuque. Sa virilité à moitié éveillée était nichée contre le creux des fesses de Stiles et Derek pensait vaguement à mettre une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas effrayer Stiles quand il se réveillera. Mais quand Derek essaya de se tortiller pour s'éloigner, Stiles grommela doucement et renforça sa prise autour des bras de Derek.

Son rythme cardiaque disait à Derek que Stiles se réveillait doucement. Derek savait à quel moment précis Stiles fût assez conscient pour réaliser où il était et ce qui était collé contre ses fesses.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour souffler, pour dire quelque chose mais Stiles le coupa d'un marmonnement ensommeillé.

« Si tu dis que tu es désolé alors je devine que j'ai complètement mal interprété ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière »

« Je n'allais pas… » dit Derek et Stiles se retourna dans ses bras, glissant sa jambe entre celles de Derek et remontant son genou jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit pressé contre la virilité à moitié éveillée de Derek.

« Menteur » dit Stiles. Le bout de son nez effleurait celui de Derek alors qu'il fixait ses yeux.

« Je… » dit Derek et c'était difficile de sortir quelques mots alors que Stiles se tortillait dans son étreinte, sa bouche tellement proche et… « Tu n'as pas mal interprété. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu étais d'accord avec ça. Parce que ton père croit que tu es chez Scott et que la maison est remplie de loups garous avec une ouïe parfaite et… »

« Le bon moment n'arrive que dans les comédies romantiques à l'eau de rose » Stiles haussa les épaules et pendant une fraction de seconde, Derek crût qu'il allait se pencher et l'embrasser mais Stiles baissa légèrement la tête et posa son front contre le nez de Derek.

« Oh mince, je dois avoir la pire haleine au monde là maintenant. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ais pas déjà éjecté du lit ? »

Derek sourit et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Stiles.

« Disons que ça sent… la cannelle » dit Derek et Stiles commença à rigoler, la tête enterrée dans le cou de Derek et ses doigts agrippant son tee shirt.

« Avec un peu d'haleine matinale au dessus » ajouta Derek en souriant.

« Oh mon Dieu » rit Stiles en se démêlant de l'étreinte de Derek pour essayer de se retourner « J'ai besoin de me brosser l… »

Mais Derek le tira vers lui, le tira bien en face de lui alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, désespéré et exigeant. Car il se fichait bien de l'haleine matinale de Stiles parce qu'il pouvait enfin sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, parce qu'il pouvait enfin avoir sa peau sous ses mains, parce qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer pour autre chose que de la peur ou de l'embarras.

A la seconde où Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, celui-ci gémit et posa sa main sur la nuque de Derek pour l'attirer plus près, pour approfondir le baiser. Toute pensée d'haleine matinale semblait oubliée. Stiles ouvrit ses lèvres sous celles de Derek et sa langue se précipita pour trouver celle de Derek.

Les mains de Derek étaient fermement posées sur la taille de Stiles, sous son tee shirt (celui de Derek). Tee shirt qui sentait maintenant comme eux deux et Derek se disait qu'il était peut-être assez sentimental pour ne plus jamais laver ce tee shirt. Honnêtement ? Qu'est-ce que Stiles lui avait fait ?

Derek mordilla la lèvre de Stiles et celui-ci avança un peu plus ses hanches pour les presser contre celles de Derek. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la virilité de Stiles, dure et imposante alors qu'elle se frottait contre la sienne. Mais Derek ne la touchait pas encore.

Il faisait courir ses mains sur la peau de Stiles alors qu'il se perdait dans sa bouche. Il se disait qu'il pourrait rester comme ça pendant des jours et peut-être qu'il… peut-être qu'il se contentera d'embrasser Stiles encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde et que tout soit aussi chaud et rayonnant qu'ils l'étaient maintenant tous les deux, à cet instant précis.

A un moment donné, Stiles s'éloigna, ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser effleuraient la joue de Derek alors qu'il murmurait « Je crois qu'Erica n'avait pas tout à fait raison hein ? »

« Hmm ? » fredonna Derek en frottant ses doigts contre la peau de la taille de Stiles avant de les glisser sur son dos, sentant Stiles frissonner contre le bout de ses doigts.

« Sur le fait que tu serais bestial » clarifia Stiles d'un souffle fort et irrégulier « Tellement… sauvage et tout ça et… »

« Tu es déçu ? » demanda Derek en faisant de petits baisers dans le cou de Stiles alors qu'il roulait doucement au dessus de Stiles, balançant ses hanches en avant.

« N…non » souffla Stiles qui écarta les jambes pour que Derek se fonde contre lui « Je dis pas non plus qu'à un moment je n'aurais pas voulu que… uh… »

« Moi qui t'épingle contre un mur et que je te ravisse sur place ? » demanda Derek, sa virilité couverte glissant contre celle de Stiles et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un souffle tremblotant.

Les mains de Stiles étaient toujours sur la peau de Derek comme s'il avait oublié comment bouger et Derek pouvait sentir le devant du boxer de Stiles devenir humide.

« Ouais… » dit finalement Stiles et l'odeur du liquide pré-éjaculatoire et de l'excitation emplissait la pièce « Ca serait vraiment bien de temps en temps. Mais… ceci… je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais… je… j'veux dire… »

« C'est bon » dit Derek en s'éloignant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fit glisser ses mains contre le torse de Stiles, remontant ainsi son tee shirt. Les yeux de Stiles étaient obscurcis de désir, ses lèvres étaient légèrement écartées comme si c'était le seul moyen pour lui de respirer.

« Stiles… » dit Derek après un petit moment.

« J'ai jamais… » dit Stiles et il n'eût pas à finir sa phrase pour que Derek sache ce qu'il essayait de dire « Et ça… tout ça est parfait »

Derek baissa la tête et posa doucement et tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. Celui-ci pouvait volontiers stopper le baiser à tout moment. Et peut-être qu'il allait le faire d'une certaine façon parce qu'il semblerait qu'il était près à craquer en fixant Derek comme s'il lui donnait le monde.

Le baiser était doux et lent. Les mains de Stiles trouvèrent leur chemin sur le dos de Derek, le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Derek commença à balancer ses hanches, trouvant un rythme lent que Stiles semblait apprécier puisqu'il se rapprochait de Derek en agrippant ses bras autour de lui.

« C'est parfait… » chuchota Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek et celui-ci n'était pas sûr que Stiles ait réalisé qu'il l'avait dit encore une fois.

« Parfait » affirma Derek, la longueur de sa virilité appuyant sur les abdos de Stiles et ses mains immobilisées sous le corps de Stiles.

Il y avait de plus en plus de mouvements dans le Loft mais Derek ne s'en souciait guère. Ses mouvements de bassins devenaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds et Stiles commençait à haleter près de son oreille et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de Derek comme s'il voulait l'attirer un peu plus à lui, comme s'il voulait l'encourager, comme s'il voulait avoir tout ce que Derek pouvait lui donner.

Stiles changea alors de position, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek et en modifiant sa position, la virilité de Derek se retrouva en dessous de celle de Stiles, au niveau de ses bourses et Stiles cria alors qu'il se défaisait lentement de son étreinte

« Derek je… » haleta Stiles. Ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses de Derek et celui-ci fit un mouvement de bassin tout en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. Derek étouffa les sons que Stiles émettaient. Celui-ci se cambra et vint dans son boxer.

Stiles se libéra pour inspirer un peu d'air alors qu'il se remettait de son orgasme en tremblant dans les bras de Derek. Et celui-ci pouvait promettre qu'il n'était pas loin derrière lui.

* * *

« Je te déteste » Scott fit un regard noir alors que Stiles et Derek sortaient enfin de la chambre et tombèrent sur Scott en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Non c'est faux » dit Stiles et le sourire sur son visage suffisait pour dire au monde qu'il avait obtenu quelque chose même si Scott ne l'avait pas entendu de ses propres oreilles « Tu est follement heureux pour moi »

« C'est toi qui est fou » murmura Scott mais il cogna de toute façon son épaule contre celle de Stiles alors qu'il le dépassait pour se diriger vers le salon.

« Alors j'avais tort hein Stiles ? » s'époumona Erica depuis quelque part dans le salon et Derek eût un mouvement de recul et mit son visage dans ses mains.

Stiles éclata de rire et cria en retour « Tu n'avais pas tord à propos de la passion ! »

Il y eût un vrai hurlement de la part d'Isaac et Derek attrapa la main de Stiles pour le tirer vers la salle de bain.

« Techniquement ils ont eu un ticket au premier rang pour le spectacle » grommela Derek « Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas leur donner un commentaire sur le vif en passant ? »

Stiles rit en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, ignorant complètement toute la cannelle présente par terre.

« Est-ce que tu es embarrassé Derek ? » demanda Stiles en souriant

« Tu devais pas te brosser les dents ou un truc comme ça ? » dévia Derek en tâtonnant le robinet pour allumer la douche.

« Oh mon Dieu, la lune de miel est déjà terminée ! » dit Stiles moqueur « Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de mon horrible haleine et voilà que je découvre que… »

Et Derek se contenta d'attraper Stiles par la taille et de l'attirer à lui pour qu'il tombe de nouveau dans ses bras et pour le couper en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé mes loulous ? Je pense que la fin de chapitre a dû plaire à pas mal de monde.**

 **Et la surprise c'est… un petit extrait de ma prochaine trad. D'habitude je mets les extraits dans l'avant dernier chapitre mais il semble que ça m'était sorti de l'esprit donc le voilà pour vous.**

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »…_

 _« … c'est l'œuvre de quelque chose de surnaturel »…_

' _Les stylos à bille, les agrafes, le cadavre, le papier, le…'…_

' _Et ce fût à ce moment là que ça dégénéra.'…_

 _« Stiles ? Hey, Stiles, tu vas bien ? »…_

' _Il était presque sûr que Derek lui faisait un câlin.'…_

 **Alors votre avis ? Cette fic est un canon à 6 chapitres qui contient aussi un peu de suspense et d'aventure. Personnellement je ne suis pas sûre que cette trad vous plaise autant que les autres mais bon je me lance…**

 **A l'année prochaines mes loulous. Je vous aime fort.**


End file.
